1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of feeding a division sheet in the case where the division sheet is to be inserted between stacked product sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sheet-shaped materials (hereinafter referred to simply as sheets) such as paper sheets and thin metal sheets are formed by, for example, cutting a belt-shaped material into predetermined lengths, and are then often stacked in the aligned form for next processes such as take-out and packaging. In the case where the sheets as products are stacked, a division sheet is generally inserted between the groups each of which is composed of a predetermined number of the product sheets for the subsequent process, for example, between the groups each of which is composed of the product sheets in a single packaging unit for the packaging process.
As mentioned above, the product sheets which are formed by, for example, cutting them from a product web, are conveyed to a stacking position, and then sequentially laid one upon another. On the other hand, the division sheet has heretofore been taken out of a stack of the division sheets which had already been formed in predetermined sizes, and inserted between the groups each of which is composed of a predetermined number of the product sheets. Specifically, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59(1984)-203061, it was necessary for the division sheets to be cut in sizes corresponding to the sizes of the product sheets and stacked prior to the formation of the product sheets.
With the conventional technique wherein it is necessary for the division sheets to be prepared in advance, deficiency of the division sheets may arise in the course of, for example, the cutting of the product web in the case where counting of the prepared division sheets was erroneous or the number of the product sheets which are to be formed by the cutting is increased. In this case, the operation of the apparatus for processing must be stopped in the course of processing such as the cutting of the product web in the rolled form or the like into the product sheets, and therefore much loss arises with regard to the operation of the equipment.
Also, in order to prevent loss with regard to the operation of the equipment or to provide spare division sheets for replacement for division sheets damaged at the time a failure arises in the course of the feeding of the division sheets, it has heretofore been necessary to prepare the division sheets in a number larger than the necessary number. Therefore, some loss has heretofore been caused by a chronic surplus of the division sheets.
Also, in the case where the sizes of the product sheets are to be changed in the course of production of the product sheets, it is necessary to change the sizes of the division sheets in accordance with the new sizes of the product sheet. Therefore, in this case, the operation of the processing apparatus must be stopped for replacing the division sheets, which have been stacked for insertion between groups of the product sheets, by division sheets having the sizes corresponding to the sizes of the product sheets, and much loss is caused by the stop of the processing apparatus.